Wired Life
by HoshikoNii
Summary: Hana Ki finds things to be too mundane and wishes that the days would change, but is it wise to wish such peaceful days away? Yukio x Oc x Amaimon. Rating may change.


_**Wired**_ _Life_

* * *

><p><em>Even if I search for it, it binds me<em>  
><em>and I cannot reach it<em>  
><em>What is Wired Life<em>  
><em>Being unable to escape<em>  
><em>is foolish yet beautiful<em>  
><em>There is Wired Life<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Hana Ki finds things to be too mundane and wishes that the days would change, but is it wise to wish such peaceful days away? Yukio x Oc x Amaimon.

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's a very long first chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to take an original situated in the normal world. She knows nothing of demons, yet. Relationships will develop slowly, Hana is a very dense character. There might be slight OOC, but I'm hoping not too bad. Tell me if there's anything wrong. Also, if you like the length of this or want smaller chapters. Thanks! R and R.

* * *

><p>The sky was vast, large in its outreach and clear with out a single touch or blemish of the usual lounging cloud. The atmosphere cool and laid back with no real heat or disruption. It seemed just lazy with the soft distant takings of city life and chatter from the school's occupants. The facts presented distressed the girl as she continued on, her head tilted back examining the sky with distaste.<p>

It wasn't that blue skies and peace made her angry or that she was a sour girl who detested them. No it wasn't for that reason that she disliked the clear sky or the calmness it gave. It was just that nowadays that is all the sky seemed to be. Clean and unblemished with out heat or resistance. There was no real change in things which made them mundane and unlivable to her.

' Today, I would have worn the usual blue, but I've seen too much of that color so instead I wore green with pink stripes. Alas, something has broken the cycle, a pair of underwear change! It's so pathetic. '

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and lowered her arms from behind her head. Her teeth savagely sinking into the piece of toast she had been holding onto since her venture out that morning. She wrinkled her nose at how stale it had become but nonetheless continued to devour it.

The only difference from this morning than any other was that she had gone out earlier than usual and had stayed out later, missing morning classes. She had spent her time wondering the city grounds searching for something but finding nothing in particular. Oh, also, she had worn different underwear and had ditched her homework. She slightly regretted that decision, the homework not the underwear.

She came to a pause as she gazed at the school, it was quiet again, which meant that students had gone back into classes. She hummed loudly under her breath as she gazed at her wrist watch, lunch break would be in about thirty minutes which meant she had until then to lounge around in one of the trees.

" Ki-san? "

She jumped slightly at the sound of her name being called, wide eyed she looked towards the front of her form. She had been walking towards a particularly large cherry tree, her mind on unimportant matters.

' Yukio. '

" Okumura-san? "

He smiled unsurely as he waved, she knew he was curious as to why she wasn't in class. It was peculiar, for her, a student who had ranked second highest on the exams to have been wondering the ground and ditching wasn't it?

" What are you doing out of classes? "

She shivered, she had thought that she had felt some nagging aura, almost like her mother as she gazed at the widely smiling boy. She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head, really she had no reason. Oh hey, I ditched classes because they were boring, so bug off. If she said that to Yukio, she felt it could end badly. He was class rep after all.

" Nothing really, just enjoying the weather? "

When she spoke, she spoke lazily even when she had tried to mask her dislike for the weather it had no affect. It was odd. Not entirely.

He seemed unsatisfied with her answer as he watched her causing her to shift uncomfortably, she had always hated it when others observed her. She hated it even more when Yukio Okumura observed her, he was just so critical of things.

She gazed at him warily as she waved to him with a sloppy gesture of a farewell while her legs carried her to the base of the Sakura tree.

" It's only a one time occurrence, yeah Okumura-san so please, leave it be. "

With a soft grunt she allowed her body to flop to the floor, a sigh escaping her lips as she made herself comfortable with her arms raised behind her head and her eyes towards the sky. She could still see the blue sky through the fragmented branches of the Sakura tree.

" Please don't let it happen again Ki-san. Your grades will suffer. "

" Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later in math class, oh and Okumura-san. "

She could hear it as he paused in his movements, she lowered her head with a wide grin across her face. He was watching her with a curious air but a stance that told her to hurry, he must have been out too late already.

" Mind if I borrow this morning's notes. I'd really appreciate it. "

He offered her a thin smile and gave a nod before leaving, his footsteps were quick, he really must have been in a hurry. She shrugged as she returned to her lounging only this time she turned to her bag and pulled out one of her favorite books.

' The only place something not mundane happens, Manga! '

She giggled hysterically as she dug her nose into the center of the book, her cheek rubbing against the pages and her nose taking in the scent of the newly bought paper. Another thing that she had done differently that morning was the purchase of three books instead of one lunch ticket. She didn't regret her decision now, but she probably would later.

Half way through the first book and five minutes before the lunch bell rang and she could already feel herself regretting the decision of spending her complete lunch fee on three books instead of one.

She placed a hand over the trembling flesh eyes unfocusedly staring at the ground. It continued to groan for the longest causing a groan of itself to leave from her own lips. It felt like her tummy was eating itself and it sounded as if it had been cursing at her while doing so. It was so annoying, why couldn't she be an android or something that didn't need food.

" Be quiet will you. You had breakfast this morning, I'm sure you can wait until dinner, yeah? "

It growled even louder deafening her ears, she slumped as she groaned just the same to match its disapproval. She leant back against the trunk of the tree, her head tilting back to watch the sky but instead of blue she was greeted with an entirely different view.  
>She yelped in surprise, her head bouncing off the rough bark of the tree causing her skull to greet it loudly and painfully. The pain assaulting her senses suddenly causing her to drop the small book grasped in her hands to tend to her abused noggin.<p>

" Ita~ Damn that really smarts. "

There was a sharp exhale of disapproval but the injured girl could careless as she continued to rock back and forth with her injured head. It was throbbing in an annoying pace now, causing her vision to shake slightly.

" Are you alright? "

She grumbled incoherently but gave a small nod as she gazed through moist lashes at the familiar face of her class rep. She frowned at the apparent laughter shimmering in his bespectacled eyes. Who knew Yukio Okumura, the school's genius and heart throb enjoyed laughing at other's distress.

" What are you doing out so early? Class isn't over for at least another five or four minutes. "

He said nothing as he turned, rustling through the bag at his side before turning back around with a notebook. He outstretched the object towards her which she immediately took from the boy, opening the pages to skim over the information. Her face fell with every page she read. The notes were nice, detailed and organized but she was completely confused on some of the matters.

" If you need help I could explain some of the notes to you during our lunch break? "

She beamed up at him happy for the extra help. She had only asked Yukio for help once during one of their class meetings, he had been very good at explaining what she didn't understand, only last time.

" What's the catch? "

She asked suddenly aware of something. The last time Yukio Okumura had given her help, he had asked her for a favor. A favor to borrow her newly bought 2nd issue of Vampire Ninja. Her hands grasped at the books inside her bag, half of her already knowing the answer.

He gave a smile, one that was dripping with obviousness as he pointed to the book she had dropped earlier in her attempt to alleviate her pain.

" I get to borrow this. "

' Wah, he's so ruthless. '

She gave a mental cry. She was half-way through the first book and it was exciting, she hadn't wanted to put it down. She sighed as she shook her head, in order to keep her scores, she needed Yukio to help her. If she wanted to beat him, she needed to let him borrow this Manga. Stupid genius.

" Fine, fine, you can borrow it. "

She handed him the book she had dropped earlier, all the while also grabbing her bag. The boy smiled as he took the offered book and straightened himself while waiting for the girl to clean up her things. When she was done she stood in front of him, she only reached to right below his shoulders she noted.

" Lets find a different place to review though, this side of the school's courtyard is always crowded during lunch hours. "

'And your fan girls would maul the hell out of me if they saw me anywhere near your persona. '

He gave a nod as he pointed in the general east direction of the campus ground.

" There's an area free behind the food courts. We could go study there, that's usually where me and Rin have lunch as well. "

The last bit of the sentence caught her attention, she gave him a confused look as she followed his pace towards the area. She had never heard of Rin, who was Rin?

" Who is Rin? "

He looked slightly surprised at her clueless look.

" He's my brother, the one that's always sleeping in the back of the room. "

He seemed to deadpan the last bit of information, he seemed very annoyed with his brother, it made her want to laugh. Rin, Rin, why couldn't she put a face with that name, she knew it sounded familiar and the description as well. She frowned, she was really starting to let her mundane schedule get to her head.

" I still can't put a face with the name, Sorry Okumura-san. "

He paused in his walk, looking at her with raised brows.

" You can call me Yukio if you wish, Okumura-san just seems too formal. Yukio with out anything behind it seems right. We have known each other even before school started. "

She laughed nervously, that was true, they had known each other since before school started, but not by much. She had spoken to him when she had found out her score had been beaten by him. She had wanted to know who it was that beaten her for the scholarship, and so, she confronted him about it. She remember, she threw a pen at it his head in an act of anger and proposition.

" Okay then, call me Hana. Ki-san, sounds like some weird anime attack. "

He gave her a slight nod and continued with his advancements towards the promised area. It took them five minutes to reach the place. Hana hadn't kept time, it was just as she placed her bag atop the table the sound of the lunch bell alerted her. Last time she had checked her watch, had been five minutes before lunch.

Her eyes widened in curiosity, the slate color that usually would have been mistaken for black, lightening greatly giving her eyes a stormy gray. She always enjoyed watching the student body rush towards the lunch courts, it was like watching animals stampeding towards a watering hole.

" We'll start with Language if that's alright. "

She smiled, but that smile quickly wilted when she turned back and noticed the assortment of books and notebooks all situated in front of the boy. So much, why was there so much work? Had ditching class for only one morning really giving her this much work?

' Dear god, I will never, ever, ditch classes again. '

She gave a grave nod as she took a seat next to the boy, more like her body just gave out and happened to sit beside the boy. Her eyes watching his hand movements as he quickly moved in and began to explain things to her.

With every lesson that went by and with every factor that he taught, the girl could not help it as her jaw hung slack. She could literally feel the twinkles in her eyes as she gazed at the male in admiration. Through the lessons and make-up he had made everything seem less daunting and everything understanding.

" You're really good at this, neh Yukio! You should really become a teacher or maybe even my personal tutor. Imagine that, my secret weapon would be my own enemy. "  
>At the word teacher, he ducked his head allowing his glasses to shift down his nose. It was supposed to be a subtle change in demeanor that would have gone unnoticed only it didn't. She watched quietly as he adjusted his glasses with the push of his index finger. Had she said something unsatisfactory?<p>

" Here comes brother. "

' Oh? '

Her gaze swept the courtyard and landed on a familiar figure. A figure way too familiar for her liking. She turned to the boy next to her a look of astonishment flashing through her face. Was he serious, really? That was the Rin? The one Yukio had been talking about, the one who he was related too.

" That's you're brother! "

He gave her a blank stare, nodding in response.

" Do you recognize him now Hana? "

She couldn't help the reaction that occurred, her left eye was twitching severely as she continued to gaze at the male making his way towards the table, a disinterested look in his glassy eyes. He had just woken from one of his classroom naps it seemed.

" That's the weirdo that fell out of his seat during class and knocked me out of mine! "

Yukio gave a slight nod, his glasses shimmering as he thought of how obvious his brother was. Yes, that had sounded like something only Rin could accomplish. He glanced down at the girl, she was still biting on her lip. Something was going to be thrown, there was a fifty percent chance.

" Yo, Yukio! "

His brother greeted them with a lopsided grin as he lifted his hand in a wave. He was only a few inches away before a book was launched and made contact with his face. The book fell to the floor in a soft plop. He shifted his glasses again, he knew it.

" You! "

Rin recovered quickly, confused on why he had been assaulted so suddenly, he glanced around but before he could see the face of the girl a bag followed suit. This time with a clatter of assorted objects.

" What's the big deal! "

He cried out as he held his aching nose. Hana grinned as her body posture quickly took a welcoming stance, the anger leaving her like a deflated balloon. She believed in getting back, she had gotten back, so that was that.

" Hana you've met Rin, Rin this is Ki Hana, a classmate. "

Once he was sure that his nose wasn't going to fall off, the newcomer could take the time to gaze at the grinning face of the girl. She looked easygoing, like he had a few moments ago, now he was irked, just like she had been a few moments ago. The two had traded airs.

" What the heck was that for!"

Her left eye twitched in annoyance.

" Stop screaming. "

" Not until you tell me why you hit me with your things! "

" Because you hit me with your body during first period yesterday morning. "

She stated in a matter of fact voice as she took her seat beside a silent Yukio who just seemed to be waiting for his brother's reaction. The boy instantly mellowed out as he remembered the girl.

He had remembered that incident, he had been sleeping again but who could blame him. Morning classes were the hardest things to stay awake through, the teacher was just so dull. He had shifted wrong and when he had his body had slipped to the side of his desk and onto the unsuspecting victim of his seatmate. He had felt fairly guilty when he heard the sound of her head as it greeted the floor.

He gave a chortle of laughter as he scratched the back of his head, and bent towards the floor in order to scoop up the discarded objects on the floor. He had promised her, after repeatedly apologizing that she could hit him at any time for payback.

He walked towards the two figures seated at the table and settled the bag in front of the girl while taking a seat on top himself.

" I deserved that. I say that makes us even, I'm Rin Okumura, lets get along. "

She grinned as she took her bag, quickly hiding the books that were still peeking back inside. Yukio did not miss the action and frowned as he adjusted his glasses.

" You were hiding other issues? "

She frowned as she gazed at the bespectacled male, this time grabbing the bag and holding it guiltily to her chest. She could feel the disappointment in the aura around him, but she could careless. He had taken one volume already wasn't that enough.

Rin curiously peeked at the bag she was holding and whistled. So this is where Yukio had been getting all the Manga from lately. That explained why he had so many books and still kept his allowance.

" So, Hana is like a librarian for Yukio? "

" And Yukio is a Tutor for Hana-san, works out great. Don't you think so Rin-san? "

He flinched when he noticed the annoyed look she had been giving him and the emphasis that she had used not only on his name but her name and the suffixes as well. It was as if she had been trying to tell him something but he didn't know what.

He shivered at the present annoyance as he continued to take out his lunch bag, quickly opening the sack and box while breaking his chopsticks ready to eat.

Hana frowned, she disliked it when people called her with familiarity without asking permission to. She hadn't even known Rin enough for him to call her by her first name, but he still had and with no suffix. She sighed, maybe she was just being prim. Her annoyance was quickly replaced and instead curiosity seeped into her as she watched the boy take a slice of cucumber and plopped it into his mouth. Her mouth began to water as he stomach growled ferociously. It looks good.

" Here. "

Her eyes twitched as they gazed at the lunch box positioned just to the side of her chin, her eyes slanting in despair as they caught sight of the lightly smiling Yukio. She wanted to cry out mentally as she knew all too well what was happening and what the act of kindness meant. She took the box gravely from him and slowly ate the food while whispering goodbyes to her books.

While she had opted to herself that she would not wolf down the food her mind had picked a different path for her.

She pulled away from the box slightly as she gazed at the contents with the same admiration she had given Yukio moments earlier. She smiled as she hurriedly stuffed piece after piece of food into her mouth savoring the taste.

" This stuff's great, where the heck did you get it from? "

Rin blushed as he habitually scratched the back of his head, chuckling in a comical abash way while ducking his head at the compliment. The girl couldn't help but gaze questionably at him before something seemed to dawn on her as she licked the few stray pieces of rice at the side of her mouth.

" Did you make this Rin-san? "

" Yep! "

She beamed at the boy, giving him a thumbs up as she placed the chopsticks in the box and placed them on the table top beside the assorted books.

" Superb, Rin-san should become my wife. I would treat him nicely. "

Rin could not help it as the roll in his mouth went flying across the school yard and laughter rattled his body. Had he been mistaken or had he heard the girl right? Did she just ask him to become her wife? But, wasn't it supposed to be the male asking and not the girl? While he had found the statement amusing, his brother had not.

Hana was enjoying the boy's awkward outburst she had to admit, but she was detoured when she felt her cell phone in her pocket vibrate. Quickly she pulled it out with a soft grunt and opened the lid, reading the message she couldn't help but pale and laugh nervously. Aoi was very mad with her, very, very mad. Her friend would surely chew her ear off in a few minutes.

' Not in front of these two. '

She concluded as she shut the lid and placed it back in her pocket. There was no way in hell she would be caught here and embarrassed. She grabbed her bag and took out the two remaining Manga volumes and handed them to the bespectacled boy. He smiled and took them.

" Sorry for having to leave suddenly but that was Aoi. She seems rather angry with me about ditching class so… Thanks for the notes and the food Yukio, Rin, See you later. "

She offered a small nod in Yukio's direction as he offered her a polite farewell then she turned to Rin who seemed to be grinning like a fool as she walked away. It wasn't until she was a fair distance away that she heard him scream a farewell.

" See you later Hana-chan! "

She hissed in reply as she snapped at him.

" Don't call me Hana-chan! Hana is fine, yeah! "

He didn't falter in his ecstatic wave as she turned back around and continued on her way a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She felt happy for some reason as she walked towards the center of the school court and was greeted with an annoyed blunette. Through all the fussing the smile would not leave her. Today had not been as mundane as others and more than a few things had been different.

She glanced up before entering the school building, her eyes widening a small fraction in amazement at what was in the sky. There in the center was a cloud. Her smile turned into a grin and she squealed as she latched onto her confused friend.

' I wish things could continue to change from here. '


End file.
